Admitting It
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: ~complete~ the story of how helga admits her feelings towards arnold and also how another character expresses their love towards one of their best friends! FLUFF! read and review please!


**(Helga) **

** I love him. **

**(Arnold) **

** I don't know what it is about Helga, but she can be so mean sometimes! There are times when I think that she has _major _potential to be nice and all that good stuff, but then she has to go back to her 'Move it Football head!' ways. It's really kind of annoying. Helga has changed so much since the 4TH grade. Her hair isn't worn in the freaky pigtails and the big bow, but it's now straight and falls down to the small of her back. She has curves and her face fits with her body better. She's actually considered one of the prettiest girls in P.S.118. **

** We call her the 'Ice Queen' here at P.S.118, because frankly, that's just what she is. She is the Ice Queen. Even her best friend, Phoebe, gets treated badly by her. **

** I actually feel kind of bad for the girl. **

**(Phoebe) **

** I don't see why she just doesn't tell him. If she shows the way that she really is, Arnold actually may go out with her. I mean, she's not that bad of a person really, you just have to know her well enough. She appears to be extremely and incredibly mean on the outside, but believe me, if you read that Diary of hers, you'd find out that she's a softie at heart. **

** She's not the school bully anymore, she's just kind of rude to people. You'd be surprised to find out that the school bully is actually Rhonda. She is such a stuck up priss and I would _so _not mind slapping her 'flawless' face. **

** I am going over to Helgas house right now and I am going to make her tell Arnold how she feels. **

**(Helga) **

** "Phoebe? What are you doing here?" I asked as I threw the door open. She usually called before she came over. **

** "Tell him. Today. Now!" Was all that she said. Did she know that I had killed my cousins cat? It was just an accident. I didn't mean to. **

** "Look Phoebs about the cat … I didn't mean to kill it …" My voice faltered. **

** "Cat? What? Tell Arnold that you're madly, crazily, insanely in love with him!" Phoebe shouted in my face. **

** I grabbed her face and put my hand over her mouth. **

** "Not too loud you idiot!" I hissed at her. **

** "Right, sorry. Just do it Helga!" She whispered loudly. I looked at her. **

** "I'll tell Arnold if you tell Gerald." I shot back at her. Everyone (except Gerald) knew that Phoebe had thing for Gerald. **

** "Fine, fine. Call Arnold." She commanded me, which was weird because I usually commanded her. **

** I walked over to our phone and dialed Arnold's number. **

** "Arnold? It's Helga. Yes, it's really Helga. Would you meet me at the park in … 15 minutes? You will? Okay, great! See you there!" Was pretty much how the conversation went. **

** "What do I wear? Phoebe? What. Do. I. Wear?" I asked her. **

** "Huh? What, oh, why don't you wear … what you wear … _everyday?" Phoebe suggested. _**

** "Great idea Phoebs!" I told her and rushed up the stairs to check my hair. **

** "Now, _you _call _Gerald._" I told her. She nodded sullenly and dialed Gerald's number. **

** "Gerald. Um, would you meet me at the … East side of the park in … 15 minutes? Okay, see you soon." She let out a frustrated sigh. **

** "Alright, let's go." She muttered. **

**(Arnold) **

** Why did Helga want to meet up with me at the park? I really honestly didn't know. **

** So I walked to the park and sat on a bench, waiting for Helga to show up. **

** She finally showed up and came over and sat down. **

** "Um, I uh, um … look …" She began. I looked at her strangely. I began inspecting her. She really was pretty. I never noticed how pretty she was. **

** "Okay, first off, I'd like to apologize for ever single mean thing that I have ever done to you. I am so very sorry." She rushed. I looked at her surprised. **

** "Um, what's with the sudden apology?" I asked her slowly. I didn't know what was up with her today, but she sure was acting strange, well strange for Helga. **

** "Remember the first day I met you? On our way to preschool?" She finally looked at me. Her eyes were so blue and they looked as if they went from dark blue to sky blue. They were like pools you could get lost in. **

** I gulped and nodded. **

** "Well um … I've never really hated you." I nodded. What was she trying to get. **

** "I've always wanted us to be friends." She admitted. She, Helga Pataki, wanted to be friends with me, Arnold (Football head) um Arnold. **

** "I've always wanted to be um … more than friends." She whispered. Okay, so she wanted to be good friends. That wasn't a bad idea. **

** A tear fell from her eye. I tipped her face up so she could see me. **

** "Helga, what's wrong?" I asked her. I noticed at that moment that I had always held a soft spot in my heart for Helga Pataki. **

** The way that she looked at me made my heart flutter. I didn't know why. **

** I knew right then, I loved Helga Pataki. **

** "I … Arnold I … I love you!" She burst out. I looked at her shocked. **

** "I know, you must think that I am the stupidest person ever to walk the face of the earth. I've made the biggest fool of myself and I'm sorry I wasted yo-" She was cut off by my lips crashing down to meet hers. **

** She stiffened at first and then melted into the kiss. Kissing Helga was weird, yet it felt so right at the same time. **

** I thought that we were the only people who knew of Helga and my 'relationship', I guess I was wrong. **

**(Phoebe) **

** Gerald and I stood behind the brush watching the two arch nemesis kiss. **

** "It's about time those two got together." I mumbled quietly. I thought of how Arnold and Helga would probably get married and have babies and live a spectacular life, while I stayed here and lived alone. **

** I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, I began crying.\ **

** "Phoebe? Phoebe, are you crying? Phoebe what's wrong?" Gerald comforted me. **

** "Those two … they're going to grow old together, have children and then grandchildren. I'll stay here and have no one, because no body loves me." I sobbed. **

** "You're wrong." Gerald whispered. I looked up into his eyes. **

** "What? What do you mean?" I asked him in a hushed voice. **

** "You're wrong … I love you." He whispered and then pulled me into a kiss. **

**(Helga) **

** Well, it looks as though I got what I've always wanted. And it looks as though Phoebe got what she always wanted. **

** I love him.**

**__________________________________________________________**

**do you think it was cute or did it totally suck? read and review!!!!**

***DracoLuver79* **


End file.
